Crybaby
by zeowynda312
Summary: After Winry learns the secret of his watch, Edward discovers that her tears mean more to him than he realizes. Manga-verse. EdWin. But could be viewed as strictly friendship


Winry couldn't believe she was doing this again.

She was crying in front of Ed…and all because of that stupid watch.

But then, how could she _not_ cry? Ed was one of her best friends; it only made sense that something that upset him would upset her too. She hadn't realized that he carried his guilt around in his pocket, even three years later. She had known that he was determined and dedicated to accomplishing his goals. Somehow, seeing the inside of the watch and hearing his explanation helped her understand just how determined he was.

She suddenly felt completely inadequate. Instead of saying something to comfort him or physically doing something to help, all she could do was sit and cry for him. Sure, she had fixed his auto-mail many times over the years, but hadn't he come home a couple of months ago with his arm completely shattered? Ed may have done reckless things, but wasn't it her responsibility to make sure his limbs could withstand all that and protect him?

From the moment she set foot in Rush Valley, Winry had become powerfully aware of her limited knowledge of auto-mail. She had to learn more. She could no longer be content giving Ed routine maintenance from home or in the field. If he was going to continue down the difficult path he had chosen, he deserved stronger limbs that could help take him there.

_If he can't go home then neither will I…_

She swallowed a sob threatening to escape her throat and grit her teeth. She had to become a better mechanic. She had to become a better _friend_, so his path wasn't so difficult.

_Crying when he can't isn't good enough…not anymore._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward was surprised, and yet he wasn't surprised.

It wasn't unusual for Winry to start crying when by all rights, _he_ should be the one weeping. At first, it had just confused him. These things weren't happening to her, so why was she the one getting all upset?

But over time, these instances made him feel uncomfortable, like he had just swallowed shards of glass. He hated to see her cry at his expense, and he had no idea how to comfort her.

But this time? This time…he felt different. He couldn't place his finger on it.

Earlier he had certainly felt angry, even embarrassed that she had seen what he had so carefully tried to hide from the rest of the world. He even hid it from Alphonse. His brother worried about him enough, and Edward didn't want him thinking he was pathetic on top of everything else. So he kept it a secret.

Now that the secret was out, he actually felt _relieved_. It seemed as if a small burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He no longer had to hide that part of himself. Winry hadn't judged him, hadn't called him stupid, hadn't done anything except…listen. That meant so much to him in ways he couldn't begin to explain.

Winry's tears still unsettled him, but at the same time he was somehow comforted by them. It reminded him that there was someone else in this world that actually gave a damn about him. She cared so much that his pains became hers. That was why she cried in the first place. It was so simple; why hadn't he seen it before?

Feeling extremely guilty for calling her an idiot, he turned back to her. "Why don't you go back home? Seeing that must have made you appreciate the fact that you _have_ a home to return to, right? Besides, Granny's probably getting lonely by herself. Go back and cheer her up."

_Don't worry about me. I'll be okay._

Winry rubbed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "It's not that," she sniffed. "Seeing it made me realize that I couldn't go home."

Edward listened in astonishment as she explained her need to get better at auto-mail engineering and her plan to stay in Rush Valley to become an apprentice. She did so much for him already, and she made the best auto-mail in the country as far as he was concerned. And yet, she still didn't feel that was good enough.

He wanted to tell her all this. He wanted to let her know that something as simple as listening would be enough. He wanted to assure her that her support, both emotionally and physically meant the world to him. But he remembered who he was talking to. Once Winry had set her mind on something, there was no changing it.

Besides, lighter auto-mail that could help him get taller would _definitely_ be welcome…

He finally offered her a lopsided smile. "Yeah? Good luck."


End file.
